


Examination

by Huntress69



Series: Role Play [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Visit To The Doctor's Office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw this promo pic from 1x4 I captioned it; then it just screamed ficcage. So I did.
> 
>  

**Disclaimer: Steve and Danny will be having sex in episode 4x3 which will be titled "Sex in the Sauna". And if you believe that, the psychiatrist is in...5 cents please.**

**************

Medical examinations sucked, Danny decided. He'd been sitting in the examining room waiting for the doctor to return and had come to the point where he was indulging in one of his favorite hot fantasies - eating a 20 ounce sirloin covered in sautéed mushrooms and onions. He had already begun to salivate when the door opened and he caught a flash of white coat out of the corner of his eye.

"Detective Williams, I see you're here for an examination."

"Yes, I am," Danny replied, "and, uh, I, uh...where do you want to start?"

The doctor stood before him and eyed the chart. "I think we'll start with a cursory examination of the ears."

"Sounds good," Danny agreed.

The doctor leaned down and blew in the left ear, hearing Danny's breath hitch. "Left ear seems to be good." He moved to the right and tongued the lobe, hearing a soft sigh. "Right one is functioning fine also."

"Next?" Danny asked.

"Nose." The doctor leaned down and kissed the tip, getting a grin from his patient. "Perfect; mouth upturned and teeth showing; excellent reaction."

"Oral examination?" 

The doctor pressed his lips upon Danny's, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips, moaning himself as those lips parted and allowed his tongue entrance. "Mmm, somebody was eating peppermint."

"That's because somebody I know enjoys the taste."

"And who would that be, Detective Williams?" 

"This guy I know."

"This guy...he handsome?"

"He thinks so." Danny slid his hand under the doctor's shirt. "I think he's kind of anal though."

"Anal?"

"Yeah, you know, shoes lined up in his closet, shirts hung up by color, jeans organized on hangers by brand."

"I do not keep my jeans by brand."

"Hey, you're ruining the role play, and I was just teasing." Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. "Now, where were we....?"

Steve shoved him onto his back. "We were talking about this guy you know." He pulled off Danny's underwear. "And how anal he is."

"Oh yeah...." Danny began to think. "He keeps his juices lined up on the left side of the 'fridge, milk and creamer in the middle, and water bottles on the right. Not to mention that he's a cheese freak who keeps them organized by name."

"I know a guy like that also." Steve grabbed Danny's ass and squeezed the cheeks. "Who keeps his..." he paused, "...DVD's by genre. All I did was watch _Ghost Rider_ and even though I put it back where I thought it should go, he had a fit."

"That's because the DVD was put back between Batman and Superman and he mixed Marvel and DC movies." Danny slid down the exam table so his ass was at the edge. "And he sucks cock like a pro."

"Kinda crass, Danno." Steve licked his lips and hooked Danny's legs over his shoulders. "But true." Steve licked up one side of Danny's cock and down the other. "Penile muscles seem to be working fine."

"That's gross."

"Shut up and take it like a man." Steve suckled on the head, twirling his tongue in the slit, squeezing Danny's balls ever-so-lightly. "Testicles soft and pliant, but they seem to twitch uncontrollably when fondled." 

"If you say the word testicles ever again...OH FUCK!"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to leave you here to get yourself off." Steve licked around the head some more, sucking Danny halfway before lifting his head. "The patient's cock has a sweet taste, better than chocolate." He brought his head down again, taking Danny all the way down his throat, sucking hard and raised his head. "Its stiffness implies that the patient is horny and wants to be pleasured some more." Steve groped Danny's ass and pulled him deeply, his teeth grazing the length as his mouth moved up once more. Yanking Danny's ass upwards, he spread him wide and kissed the center. 

"Steve, what are you...oh shit...."

Steve's tongue made itself at home in the crack of Danny's ass, licking around the hole. "Patient has apparently never been the recipient of a good old-fashioned rimming." He laved the center, tightened his tongue and stuck it inside. 

"Oh God, Steve!"

"The patient is also religious and worships the God known as Steve." Steve laughed to himself and then his tongue was darting in and out, tongue-fucking Danny like a man on a mission. His nails were digging into Danny's ass and he felt his own cock hard in his pants. A few more tongue thrusts and he once again pulled back. "Patient appears to be panting for air and needs a further examination of his anal area." Steve raised one hand and brought it up to Danny's mouth, caressing Danny's lips with his fingertips. "Suck." 

Danny was too fargone to even think; he took two of Steve's fingers into his mouth, but as Steve pulled his hand away Danny grabbed it and sucked on his thumb. He knew what got his partner off.

"Oh no you don't!" Steve snapped. "The doctor is in charge." He slid those wet fingers back to Danny's ass, sliding one in, and once Danny was moaning, number two joined it, going hard and deep; he was still open from the wake-up sex they had enjoyed before they left the house.

Danny lifted his head for a moment but it fell back to the examining table with a thud.

"The patient's prostate seems to be working just fine." Steve's free hand undid his own pants and he removed his cock, which was already leaking. He spit on his hand and wet it as best he could. Judging by Danny's moans he was hitting that sweet spot again and again. "Patient appears to be open and ready for the final part of the examination." Steve removed his fingers and paused for a moment, waiting for it....

Danny whimpered.

One hard thrust was all it took; Steve's cock slid in smoothly. "Patient's ass is hot..." he leaned his head forward and bit the inside of Danny's left thigh, "...and tight..." he bit the inside of the right, "...and mine." He slid out a tiny bit and shoved back in hard. 

Danny hands were gripped in the paper covering the examining table and he was slowly shredding it. 

Steve's movements sped up and he took Danny's cock in his fist, jerking him at the same rhythm he was fucking him to. "Come for me...I want to see what I do to you."

Danny's eyes rolled back and he did just that, wondering if he was going to pass out; it was an intense orgasm.

Steve went over his own proverbial cliff as he watched Danny's face and the pleasure upon it - the pleasured look **he** had put there.

"Oh shit, I think I just died."

Steve grinned at him and allowed Danny's legs to fall from his shoulders. "I think I just discovered paradise." He grabbed Danny by the tie and pulled him forward, kissing him senseless, finally releasing his lips as the need for air took precedence. "You okay, Dan?"

"I didn't know you liked to play doctor," Danny smiled, curling his fingers in Steve's white coat and stealing another kiss.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Detective Williams." Steve grabbed a couple of wipes, cleaned them both, pulled his pants back up and handed Danny his boxers. "Now get dressed so you'll be decent for the real Doctor." 

"Does this mean I get to be indecent with you?" Danny asked, putting them on and groping Steve between the legs. 

"You're always indecent with me." Steve arched into his touch.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Danny squeezed Steve's still twitching cock and licked his lips. "I love you."

"You're a sap, Danno."

"Only for you, McGarrett."

Danny shifted off the table and they threw away the come stained portions of the table covering and lay down a fresh layer.

Their lips met for another kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"Why is this door locked?"

"Oops," Steve snickered and opened it.

Doctor Phipps entered, looking from one man to the other.

"Detectives, this is a medical office, not your own personal...brothel." He 'tsked' at Steve. "And take that lab coat off."

"Yes sir," Steve laughed and did as he was told.

"And don't take the patient's chart." The Doctor looked it over. "Everything seems to be fine, your blood work from last week came back excellent, and considering the way I know you eat, I'm surprised the cholesterol count was so low." He took a look at the bandage on Danny's leg. "That wound is healing fine, just keep it covered up for the next week or so until it heals in full."

"Can I go now?" Danny grabbed his pants. "And why do you keep it so cold in here?"

"Just to annoy you," Doctor Phipps shot back. "The only thing we need to do is a Tetanus booster."

"Great," Danny sneered, "a shot. No exam is complete without one."

"Be nice or you get it in the ass," the Doctor snickered.

"I'm behaving," Danny said, rolling up his sleeve.

"The nurse will be here in a moment." Doctor Phipps left them alone.

"Nurse Battleaxe is going to give me my shot, I just know it."

"It's Bittlebaum, Danny."

"I know what it is, and I think my name suits her better."

The nurse came in, gave Danny his shot, and when she was done and her back turned, Danny glanced at his gun.

"Don't you dare," Steve warned.

"You take all the fun out of everything," Danny pouted. "I was only going to aim for the leg."

As they walked out to the front desk, Steve said, "Just for that you can do all my filing for the next week."

"Oh, you want to play rough do you?" Danny smiled at the nurse. "Excuse me, but when was the last time my partner got a Tetanus booster?"

"I'm not due!" Steve said quickly.

The nurse pulled Steve's file and looked it over. "You've been coming to see Doctor Phipps for a long time." She flipped through numerous pages before stopping. "Actually, you're overdue, Steve."

Danny narrowed his eyes and smirked at Steve, but was the picture of complete innocence when he turned back to the nurses. "Nurse Battle, er, Bittlebaum, Steve trusts you above anyone else and would love it if you gave him his shot."

"Not a problem," the nurse replied, following Steve into the examining room. "Drop 'em, Mister McGarrett."

"Drop 'em?" Danny asked. "Why would he need to do that?"

"Because of his tattoos," the nurse at the desk told him. "We need a clean spot for the injection."

"Oh shit," Danny muttered to himself.

"And he's not overly fond of injections," another nurse said.

As if on cue Steve's shriek echoed through the office.

"If I were you, Danny," the first nurse added, "I'd leave now. Actually, if I were you, I'd be on the first flight to Maui."

For once in his life, Danny listened to somebody and fled the office.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve was fuming when he exited the elevator in the lobby and gave Danny his deadliest glare.

Danny just held up both hands, each holding a package. "I got you Twinkies and Ho-Ho's."

"I hate you, Danny, with every fiber of my being."

"I bought flavored lube; it's hiding under my pillow."

"If you think you're getting anywhere near my ass for the next week, forget about it." Steve was literally growling as he walked outside and his eyes widened as he saw his windshield. "A ticket?" He picked it up and read it, then glanced at the sign above this particular parking area - **Doctors Only**.

"I'll fix it for you if you like," Danny said sweetly. "I happen to know an important cop on this island who is owed many favors."

"What kinds of favors?" Steve pretty much demanded to know. "And who owes you?"

"There's this cop in traffic, name of Mona...."

"Mona?" Steve did a double take. "The Mona who wears those dresses that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination and has legs up to here?" He put his hand to his forehead.

"Yep," Danny nodded. "And Jenna in vice, Sarah and Viveca in homicide, Maggie in special victims...."

"I see," Steve frowned and opened the car door, wincing as he sat down. 

Danny got in the passenger side and took Steve's hand in his own, kissing the palm. "I didn't know and I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Steve replied. 

"Okay, I'm not sorry you had to get a shot, too," Danny admitted, "but I am sorry about where you had to get it. If I promise to kiss it and make it better, will that get me forgiveness?"

"Maybe." Steve turned his head and kissed Danny chastely. "And stop making fun of my liking things organized."

"Never." Danny initiated a kiss this time and it was far from chaste. "You have major artwork on your arms, but a shot freaks you out?"

"Tattoos are one thing," Steve explained, "but injections are a whole different ball game." That was about all he said on the entire 25 minute ride back to his house. 

Danny was getting a bit freaked out; he hadn't been able to goad Steve into saying one word. "C'mon, what do I have to do to get forgiveness?"

"Let me handcuff you to the bed and spank your ass raw and red; then we'll both have pain in the same place." Steve huffed and went into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to get some water and dammit! His cheeses were in alphabetical order - he'd never even noticed.

"Your cuffs or mine?"

Steve brought his head up so fast it smacked into the freezer door. "I was only kidding about that."

"I wasn't." Danny twirled his cuffs in his fingers. 

"You'd let me do that to you?" Steve asked, rubbing his head.

"You can do anything you want to me." Danny leaned in, his lips brushing over Steve's. "I already told you that."

Steve looked him in the eyes. "When?"

"The day I told you I loved you." Danny kissed him deeply, pulling back and holding out the cuffs. "So, you game or what?"

Steve took the cuffs in his left hand and grasped Danny's hand in his right. "I'm definitely game and you've been a bad boy."

Danny gave him a smug smile. "A very bad boy...."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know squat about tattoos and injections, and if I am wrong, I don't care. I had to have some reason for Steve to get a shot in the ass.


End file.
